Nowadays, pulse frequency measurement is widely used in process automation industry and has to deal with pulse sequences with a wide variety of frequencies. The existing implementations usually use FPGAs (Field Programmable Gate Array) to implement a frequency measurement logical function, which increases the cost of implementation. Further, current algorithms for frequency measurement, such as an “f” method which counts the number of pulses in a certain time period and a “t” method which measures a pulse width, require high speed MCUs for high frequency pulses, which also increases the cost.